


Patience

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [3]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://arsamatoria.tabletsofdestiny.com/themes.html">Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes</a> challenge, with Elizabeth "Z" Delago and Jack Landors. This is the first set (40 themes), with "Keep Holding On" as the secondary set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Author's Note: Okay, this one is bad, so please excuse it...there wasn't too awful much contact in this episode...  
Timeline: Confronted  
Challenge: Patience (challenge number 5)  
\------------------------

 

Sky pulled me aside after Cruger had given Jack his morpher back. I knew the question was coming, I could see it in his eyes, but I waited for it anyway. He hemmed and hawed for a bit, then finally sighed and asked straight out. 

 

"Why did you agree for Jack to be dismissed?" he asked. I smiled at him...was the concept of tough love too much for him? 

 

"Because I know Jack." Seeing the confusion, I tried to clarify for him. "Jack has never had control over anything in his life. He has told me before, that he's watched people murdered, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Imagine being so helpless, and suddenly having control over everything. Short of Commander Cruger, Jack is the boss. I knew it would go to his head," I explained. He nodded, but it was hesitant. 

 

"That still doesn't explain why you turned on him."

 

"I didn't. I knew Cruger wouldn't force him to leave the Base. But Jack needed a wake-up call. He needed to see that he was going about this all wrong. Sometimes, he just needs to be shown patience. Although, it wouldn't hurt for you to lighten up on him. He didn't ask for this, you know. He would be delighted to hand over the Red Ranger morpher, and just walk away. But his sense of duty makes him stay, and Cruger won't let him step down."

 

Sky nodded. "One question left...why do you stand beside him so strongly? I know he's like your brother, but still..."

 

"I can't really answer that...you guys haven't seen him like I have. You haven't seen him hand over his meal to another person for them to eat, going a couple of days without food. Syd hasn't holed up in a cardboard box reeking of old wet dog for a week because the rain wouldn't stop, until you start to think that the box looks mighty tasty. Bridge hasn't taken the punishment for stealing, when he didn't actually take anything, to let the child that did make a clean getaway. I have. I've seen him at his worst, trying to make the best out of nothing. I can't ignore that. He's a good man, a very good man. But he's still learning." 

 

Later, at the mess hall, Jack pulled me aside, giving me a hug. "Thank you for your patience with me Sis. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

I just hope I have enough patience to wait for him to realize that I want to be more than his adoptive sister. Much more.


End file.
